bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Pirakafreak24
-[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 03:36, 19 May 2008 (UTC) Usage of Bad Words and Inappropriate Comments Name Calling, Bad words and Inapropriate behavior thats not acceptable -Entry 1 Hey, I'm Pirakafreak24 and I was just on the Transformers Wiki and they blocked me for trying to change inapropriate language and comments into nice comments and good words. Its so mean. Iwas just trying to change it because the world could go without this! If little kids see this, then they think that Cursing is ok and its not! After countless attempts of trying to make the web a Better place for kids, they blocked me for unacceptable reasons! If this guy who blocked me was smart, which he's not, he would've seen it my way! Another thing that was outragous was they blocked me for INFINITY and they were critiziseing me for my spelling and Sighning. These kind of people should be blocked and their articles changed! its mean to call people names and stuff and thats what they did to me. Thay Even Blocked me out of my OWN talkpage!!!!!!!! If anyone agrees with me, please just say so here. -Pirakafreak24 Please refrain from adding "STICKERS!!!!" to the this wiki. "Stickers" is just fine as it is. Racht 00:32, 14 June 2008 (UTC) :Pirakafreak, a wiki is editable by everyone for a reason. If someone doesn't like the way an article is, they can change it. I know you created the article, but it doesn't give you a right to keep other people from changing it. That defeats the purpose of the wiki and makes it look like you think you're at a higher level than the rest of us. Since I'm betting you haven't yet, read the rules, and don't continue your edit war with Racht unless you desire a point reduction. ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 05:52, 16 June 2008 (UTC) TWO Things One, We don't have points. and two, It is My article and I am not saying I have a higher authority than them, I'm just saying that it must be kept as is! Pirakafreak24, we do have points. Also, do not continue putting STICKERS!!! in this wiki, or you WILL lose points Shadowmaster 14:16, 17 June 2008 (UTC) Two More Things!!!! ---- One! I Will Keep putting STICKERS!!!!! and two, WE DON"T HAVE POINTS!!!!!!!!!!!! Alright, you can get all of your points taken away if you want. Shadowmaster 17:15, 17 June 2008 (UTC) :Pirakafreak24, we do have a rating system that uses points, read the welcome message I gave you. And I am the admin in charge of points, I should know. ;) --[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 20:27, 17 June 2008 (UTC) To ShadowMaster Ok, I don't care about points. OHHHH "Carson lost points, throw him in jail!" SARCASM! :I don't care if you care, but if you reach -10 you get blocked automatically for a week. And because of your little immature edit war I had to protect the page. --[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 20:35, 17 June 2008 (UTC) SCOFFF HOW DARE YOU BLOCK ME OUT OF MY OWN ARTICLE!!!!!! :For one thing, don't add annoying links like that. Two don't use all caps like that, it is considered yelling and that is considered rude, and could cause you to lose more points, as well as possibly earn you a block. MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 21:05, 17 June 2008 (UTC) I AM I AM YELLING! well, I would if you could hear me. So think of it as yelling when you read it in your head. :I am getting impatient. Stop yelling before I block you. Also this is your talk page where people are supposed to leave messages to you not for you to send messages to us. MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 21:09, 17 June 2008 (UTC) Re This is not a newspaper. This is a wiki. A collaborative database that anybody can edit. That means any article at any given time, assuming they aren't blocked. MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 21:14, 17 June 2008 (UTC) :Also it isn't your article. It is the community's article. BTW: Before you ask, I am using bold to show emphasis. MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 21:17, 17 June 2008 (UTC) ::We have a Manual of Style, and the last time I checked, newspaper articles don't use several exclamation marks in a row. MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 21:19, 17 June 2008 (UTC) :::I was just telling you so you don't ask about how I can use bold and you can't use all caps. MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 21:21, 17 June 2008 (UTC) ::::You said something about newspapers, so I was comparing the wiki to them. For the last time, when you submitted it to Bioniclepedia, it became Bioniclepedia's article, not yours. It is a part of being licensed by GNU/FDL. MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 21:24, 17 June 2008 (UTC) "My Article" Pirakafreak, you do NOT own any article just because you make it. So stop saying Bionicle Encyclopedia Volume 1 is yours. Shadowmaster 21:33, 17 June 2008 (UTC) Alright Pirakafreak24, you have gotten on my last nerve. You do not own ANY article in this wiki, the articles belong to the wiki itself. And do NOT call me ANYTHING at all. If you continue doing this, you'll be blocked. Shadowmaster 21:42, 17 June 2008 (UTC) Listen Pirakafreak, you've already called me a name that I don't like, which is considered rude. You've already been yelling at people which is considered rude. And now you are saying I'm rude when I'm just trying to tell you not to say an article is yours when it's not yours and not to call me a name? Listen to me, if you consider to continue doing this, you WILL be blocked. Shadowmaster 21:55, 17 June 2008 (UTC) Okay, I'm sorry for the bold writing, but you don't own any articles, like I don't own any articles. Everyone has the right to edit a page (unless it's a user page edited by someone who isn't an admin). I don't want to sound mean, but please stop adding STICKERS!!!! to Bionicle Encyclopedia Volume 1 and saying the page is yours. Shadowmaster 22:06, 17 June 2008 (UTC) I meant when the page is unblocked. Shadowmaster 22:10, 17 June 2008 (UTC) Well, maybe you can create a wiki and add STICKERS!!!! to it. Shadowmaster 22:17, 17 June 2008 (UTC) I would but 1.This whole argument might start over again and 2.I can't edit the page either. Sorry. Shadowmaster 22:34, 17 June 2008 (UTC) Regain Points Since the argument is over, try to regain some points now, because if you get over 7 points you will be considered a great member. Try to find the rating system page to help you out. Shadowmaster 22:30, 17 June 2008 (UTC) How do I get points Here, read this, Rating System. Thanks and you know, your rating is 0. we both need to work on points. ttyl. Yeah, I know I only have 0 points. Shadowmaster 22:45, 17 June 2008 (UTC) Here, I'll give you a hint on how to get points. Get some Bionicle books and refer back to them if you see some information that you think is wrong. Also remember not to add spoilers (I know you probably haven't, I'm just telling you). If you need any more help, just look at the Rating System page or ask someone. Shadowmaster 22:54, 17 June 2008 (UTC) :I won't give users points unless they actually help out the wiki/community, if I find out you only edit for points, you won't get any. --[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 22:09, 19 June 2008 (UTC) Lost s'more points, how? Well, Pirakafreak's done it again has he? Just what did he do this time? (If you don't mind me asking) [[User:Toa Makao|'Toa Makao']] Dare to interrupt my editing session :Please don't yell at people. You could lose another point. MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 23:00, 19 June 2008 (UTC) ::What do you think you're getting accomplished, Pirakafreak24? All you're doing by yelling at people is giving yourself a bad rep. I really don't understand why you haven't been blocked yet; it seems like you're only here to flame and troll after you couldn't have your way with the Bionicle Encyclopedia page...which was a ridiculous argument anyway. ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 00:24, 20 June 2008 (UTC) :::First of all, I'm an administrator here. Secondly, I meant that what you were arguing about was ridiculous (though I wouldn't disagree with the statement that the way you went about the "discussion" was ridiculous as well). Go to any encyclopedia you own, and try to find a word in all caps with three exclamation points following it. It doesn't belong in an encyclopedia; it doesn't belong here. And for the record, you do not own any part of this wiki. I don't care if you created the wiki itself; you still don't have any more right to have it your way than any other user. ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 00:36, 20 June 2008 (UTC) ::::I didn't butt in; if you'll notice I was one of the first people to warn you about "STICKERS!!!!!" Secondly, it was not a "creative discussion". You were yelling at MG and PL. Thirdly, what does Disney Channel Wiki have anything to do with this? And lastly, you do not own an article just because you created it. ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 00:44, 20 June 2008 (UTC) :::::I'm not trying to make you feel bad, I'm trying to get you to understand that arguing with me or anyone else isn't going to get you anywhere. PL is Panakalego. And yes, you were yelling, you even said so above: "I AM YELLING! well, I would if you could hear me. So think of it as yelling when you read it in your head." Do you see some kind of rule that I don't that states whoever makes an article can revert any edit to it that they're not fond of? You don't own any articles. Neither do I. Neither does anyone. And what's your point? Find another encyclopedia then, not a wiki, a book encyclopedia. ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 00:56, 20 June 2008 (UTC) No you listen boy! I was being polite so there's no need to be rude to me. You aren't above anyone on this wiki. I was just asking a question. Toa Makao 10:27, 20 June 2008 (UTC) :You don't own articles, like ToaAuserv said. If you keep yelling at people, I will block you. BTW: PL stands for P'anaka'l'ego. MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 16:23, 20 June 2008 (UTC) ::That's me! =P --[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka]][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 19:34, 20 June 2008 (UTC) :::I don't own any articles; I even said I didn't. Please point me to that rule you mentioned. Like MG mentioned, I'm about ready to block you. ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 02:24, 21 June 2008 (UTC) ::::*sigh* You could have really helped out the wiki. But you aren't blocked yet, so if you listen to us and let this one go then you won't get blocked. --[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 02:33, 21 June 2008 (UTC) I OWN MY ARTICLES THAT I WROTE! Pirakafreak24 15:05, 21 June 2008 (UTC) Blocked You have been blocked for disobaying the rules, arguing with three administrators, and name calling. I and the other administrators are the only ones who can deduct points, and the others only do it if there is a great need. Feel free to come back in three months. --[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 18:01, 21 June 2008 (UTC) Good riddence, too. If this was my wiki I would have blocked him ages ago, that was just plainly unacceptable, very rude, but above all, highly immature. And yelling at administrators and several other people (including me) and name-calling is going too far. [[User:Toa Makao|'Toa Makao']] Dare to interrupt my editing session RE: I decided to leave the message on your talk page instead of emailing you back. Panakalego did the right thing by blocking you. Calling people jerks is impolite, please be polite. Also, you kept on adding something which is unnecessary, despite repeated warnings. Panakalego doesn't deserve to be demoted, he did the right thing. You do know that you can leave messages on your own talk page, despite being blocked. MarioGalaxy2433g5 10+ {talk/ / } 22:49, 10 July 2008 (UTC) WOW! I didn't know that I can still leave messages on my own talkpage!Anyway, still, he was being a jerk. Sure there was alittle impoliteness coming from me, but he hurt my feelings (therefore being rude). Everyone owns their own articles! I own my own, you own yours, its just that people can edit them, but its not right to have someones article changed, and they want to change it back! :...A little impoliteness? You were the one doing the mud-slinging, don't you think the word "jerk" is more rude than a calm warning to stop turning the word "stickers" into "STICKERS!!!!!" in an encylopedic article? Don't you think something like that hurt our feelings? You aren't the center of the universe, you have to keep that in mind. And for the thousandth time, YOU DO NOT OWN ANY ARTICLES, NOR DOES ANYONE ON THIS WIKI OWN ANY ARTICLES. Got it yet? ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 01:11, 11 July 2008 (UTC) Sadowmaster! If you change one more thing on Disney Channel wiki, you will be blocked. Changing THE RULES and changing the MAin Page is not allowed.Pirakafreak24 00:44, 11 July 2008 (UTC) :Put that on Disney Channel Wiki, not here; it has nothing to do with Bioniclepedia. ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 01:11, 11 July 2008 (UTC) Toa Auserv, I did, and I was just making sure it got to him by puting it here too.Pirakafreak24 01:23, 11 July 2008 (UTC) I do Own Articles You using bold text is considered yelling.That is considered rude. You are rude. I'm reporting you to another administraitor!Pirakafreak24 01:37, 11 July 2008 (UTC) I just reported you to MarioGalaxy, Toa whatever your name is. He will surely deal with you!Pirakafreak24 01:50, 11 July 2008 (UTC) :I am rude? The bold text was to get a point through to you, since apparently you simply don't understand a very simple truth. Also, considering that a while ago you used the bold text and when accused of yelling said "I AM YELLING", and then later denied it, it would be a bit ironic for you to report me for it, when I could easily say "it wasn't meant to be yelling, you just interpreted it that way" like you said to me... :Oh, and BTW, I don't think that MG will be blocking me any time soon, seeing as how if he did I could unblock myself in a second. ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 02:00, 11 July 2008 (UTC)